The wife of the Battosai
by Lightning Child
Summary: I REALLY BLEW IT THIS TIME!! Ch 2&3 are the same, and i didnt mean that. I will fix as soon as possible, and Will make the story more enjoyable for everybody!ch.6 up, whoopee.
1. Prologue

Notes: all characters belong to their rightful owners.  
PROLOGE*  
It was a long day. As he walked into the old Dojo cichiri greeted him with a smile and sat by the fire along with Binsoku, her best friend, and watched the flames dance.  
He was Kenshin Himura, a long trusted friend of many, but also a rival to some. He was a Manslayer in the revolution, and seince the revolution, he has not killed a single soul.  
As for Cichiri, Cichiri was an Elven Princess, and stops in regularly to check up on her kingdom.  
She Is married To the Battosai, but only they know. They have not told a soul. She was also a manslayer in the revolution. A manslayer known as Setsunakimio. she wasn't known for killing a lot of people, because she is female. But, in the end, was the only one Battosai could not beat in a sword battle. She ended up beating him, and taking sweet care of him, he eventually regained his health.  
Kaurou blew Kenshin a kiss and a wink as he walked by, to wich he smiled. cichiri was not to thrilled about it, but decided to let it slide.  
Sanoske Zagara, a friend and rival of Kenshin. He was in a false army when he was around 6, and has nobody to really trust to this day, after he lost a battle to Kenshin.  
Yahiko Miojin, sick in bed, had nobody; no parent, no guardian, no lover. He still thought highly of himself, and whould not on his Father's Grave let himself die from a sickness.  
Megumi Tikane was a descendant from a long line of doctors, and was also a doctor herself, and at the time, was taking care of Yahiko.  
Everybody at the Dojo had some kind of interesting past. all exept Kaurou, who was the assisrtant master of the Kashighn swordstyle a the Dojo. Sure, her parents had died, but for no really special reason. Just, plop, there they went. 


	2. The Sea Of Gemini

Day: Christmas Eve  
Occasion: the 2nd anniversary of the death of Yahiko and Megumi.  
  
As Cichiri got up Christmas Eve morn and started cooking eggs, a memory interrupted her and her constant flipping of Omelets.  
"As Manslayers, we have to stick together and help each other!" She remembered herself saying to a sixteen year old Battosai.   
" And what makes you think that?" Battosai asked.  
" Well, some of us care!" The other 16-year-old added.  
"If you care so much, why did you even become a manslayer in the first place?"  
" Because I wanted to fight! There was no other way! And maybe it was a mistake. But you know what? Just maybe if I weren't there, you would be dead right now! And maybe I made another mistake of saving your life in the first place, when you don't care at all. And another thing..." She remembered slowing down, and a tear falling down her cheek. " Maybe I made the mistake of being a nosy little girl, and never knowing what it was like to be loved, and that drove me to war. But you know what?" She said in a sweeter voice. " I don't want you to die. You may have never heard this in your life as a manslayer, but I love y-"  
She was tapped on the back just then and focusing again.  
"Um..." Kenshin said pointing to the burning pan." Excuse me, but your foods on fire."  
"AW CRAM!" Cichiri yelled and turned off the heat, putting the pan in the sink and running hot water on it." Thanks." She said, sitting down.  
"Zone out again?" Sano asked as he walked into the room along with a sleepy Binsoku.  
"Yup."  
"We smelled the smoke." Binsoku yawned and rubbed her eyes." Another egg?" She said, eyeing the sink.  
"Of course." Kenshin said and smiled. Looking at the clock and frowning, he added,"we'd better get going or else Frake's gonna kill us."  
"Yah, Sano,"Binsoku said with a giggle," don't forget the keys this time."  
" Meh-hehe..." Sano mocked, pulling on his coat and making sure the keys were in the pocket. He then dangled the keys in front of Binsoku's face and jingled them. "See?..See?..KKEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSS."  
"Oh, shut up." She said and put a hand in his face.  
Sano smiled then.  
Going out the door and into the drivers seat, Kenshin opened the passenger side for Cichiri as she walked down the driveway with Sano.  
Binsoku sighed, opening her casebook. "We have nothing today..." she said, lazily.   
"Good." Kenshin remarked, backing out of the driveway and driving down the road and glancing at Cichiri. She seemed happy.  
~  
" Wow, for once in your lives you're on time," The receptionist at the Precinct said with a sly smile.  
"Shut up, Sarah." Kenshin said and walked by her to the offices.   
The rest of the Kenshingumi followed.  
A couple of hours later...  
Frake, walking into the Kenshingumi's office, (He's the chief) said, lightly," Hey, number 15342?"  
Cichiri said, with a quiver," Yes sir?"  
"Package." He said and gave her a small box.  
"What is it?"  
" How am I supposed to know? It's not from me." Frake said with a shrug, and left.  
"Well," Binsoku said when he left," Open it."  
" Ok." Cichiri said and opened the small package. "They're tickets to the opera today."  
" Who are they from?" Kenshin asked, counting the tickets. "Sure was nice of em' to put one in here for each of us."  
"I know." Cichiri said with a smile. "whaddaya say? Shall we go?"  
"I think we should."Said Sano. "Even though I've never heard of this Opera thing. We have nothing else to do."  
" I've always wanted to see an Opera!" Binsoku said and spun on her chair.  
" Then it's decided." Kenshin said." We'll go to the opera tonight and have a good time."  
"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Yelled Binsoku, Spinning in a circle with her arms out.  
~~  
Setsuna: If you wanna know what happens next, you'll have to give me a couple of reviews....  
*Audience throws knifes at her*  
Setsuna: JESUB CRIMENY! 00. Well fine. Just a couple. But some! I can't live off one person forever! ! ; _; (Thanx for the support, BINSOKU! ^-^) 


	3. The Point To The Needle

" WHAT?" Was all that was heard from Kenshingumi.  
It was quite a shock, to hear that Megumi and Yahiko were dead.  
"I'll gonna get the police..." Cichiri said as a tear formed in her eye.  
"Alright. "Kenshin said and stood by her." But i'm coming with you."  
"Thats ok, I think I can-" Cichiri was interupted by a knocking at the door.  
after a lot of hesitation Kaurou slowly opened what was left of the front door.  
"Oh, the police." Kaurou said with releif," You're just the people we were looking for..." She trailed off.  
"I came to tell you that an unknown murderer has been brutley slaughtering poor innocent people." The policeman said and tilted hi haed to the side." What is it that you ask of me?"  
Coming up to the police officer, Cichiri bowed and said with shake in her voice." We just woke up and found our door knocked down and 2 of our good friends killed."Cichiri said with a tear sliding down her cheek.  
The policeman was speechless at that time, so Cichiri explained more.  
"we woke up, and I went to go check on poor sick Yahiko, and Kaurou asked me why the door was knocked down, and when i went back in the room, i realized that both Yahiko Miojin and Megumi Tikane were dead on the floor. i could tell it was them because Megumi is tall, and Yahiko was in bed."  
"how were they killed?" the policeman asked with concern.  
"Charred to a crisp. nothing left exept a burnt shell."  
"Thats....not how the others were killed, though.." the Policeman said with frustration.  
" Then.... You Don't know who it was?" Kenshin said with worry.  
"No." The policeman stated." Nothing at all."  
"But-" Binsoku said, but was interrupted my the slamming of a door somewhere.  
"What was that?" Sano asked.  
"prolly just someone coming outside, thats all." Binsoku said.  
Cichiri said, with a frown," Continuing, Binsoku?"  
"Oh, oh, yah." Binsoku said, pulling herself together." But then how will we- won't the thought haunt us along with their troubled spirits?"  
" i guess, but in the meanitime, to you want tus to get those bodies out of here?"  
" Um.."Cichiri said, thinking.  
"Ms. Kaurou, what is you descision?" Kenshin asked, speaking for literaly the first time.  
"I think we should get their bodies cremated and stick them in Jars on the mantelpeice."  
"Good idea, Kaurou!" Cichiri said, trying to lighten things up." Officer, could you get that done for us?"  
" Of course." The officer said, and left. 


	4. The Opera

Day: Christmas Eve  
Occasion: the 2nd anniversary of the death of Yahiko and Megumi.  
  
As Cichiri got up Christamas eve morn and started cooking eggs, a memory interrupted her and her constant flipping of Omlets.  
"as Manslayers, we have to stick togeter and help each other!" She remembered herself saying to a sixteen year old Battosai.   
" And what makes you think that?" Battosai asked .  
" Well, some of us care!" the other 16 year old added.  
"If you care so much, why did you even become a manslayer in the firstplace?"  
" Because I wanted to fight! There was no other way! And maybe it was a mistake. But you know what? Just maybe if I was'nt there, you would be dead right now! And maybe I made another mistake of saving your life in the firstplace, when you don't care at all. And another thing..." She remember slowing down, and a tear falling down her cheek." Mybe I made the mistake of being a nosy little girl, and never knowing what it was like to be loved, and that drove me to war. But you know what?" She said in a sweeter voice." I don't want you to die. You may have never heard this in your life as a manslayer, but I love y-"  
She was tapped on the back just then, and focusing again.  
"Um..." Kenshin said pointing to the burning pan." Excuse me, but your Foods on fire."  
"AW CRAM!" Cichiri yelled and turned off the heat, putting the pan in the sink ad running hot water on it." Thanks." She said, sitting down.  
"Zone out again?" Sano asked as he walked into the room along with a sleepy Binsoku.  
"Yup."  
"We smelled the smoke." Binsoku yawned and rubbed her eyes." Anoher egg?" She said, eyeing the sink.  
"Of course." kenshin said and smiled. Looking at the clock and frowning, he added,"we'd better get going or else Frake's gonna kill us."  
"Yah, Sano,"Binsoku said with a giggle," Don't forget the keys this time."  
" Meh-hehe..." Sano mocked, pulling on his coat and making sure the keys were in the pocket. He then dangled the keys in front of Binsoku's face and jingled them. "See?..See?..KKEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSS."  
"Oh, shutup." she said and put a hand in his face.  
Sano smiled then.  
" For Gods Sake, Cichiri!" Kenshin yelled. " You ran over my foot!"   
" Sorry." Cichiri said and opened the back door." No, really, I am."  
" Uh-huh."  
"Whatever." Cichiri sighed and started driving.  
~  
" Wow, for once in your lives your on time," The receptionist at the Princinct said with a sly smile.  
"Shutup, Sarah." Kenshin said and walked by her to the offices.   
The rest of the Kenshingumi followed.  
A couple of hours later...  
Frake, walking into the Kenshingumi's office,( He's the cheif) said, lightly," Hey, number 15342?"  
Cichiri said, with a quiver," Yes sir?"  
"Package." He said and gave her a small box.  
"What is it?"  
" How am I supposed to know? Its not from me." Frake said with a shurg, and left.  
"Well," Binsoku said when he left," Open it."  
" Ok." Cichiri said and opened the small package. "They're tickets to the opera today."  
" Who are they from?" Kenshin asked, counting the tickets. "sure was nice of em' to put one in here for each of us."  
"I know." cichiri said with a smile. "whaddaya say? Shall we go?"  
"I think we should."Said Sano. "even though i'v never heard of this Opera thing."  
" I've Always wanted to see an Opera!" Binsoku said and spinned on her chair.  
" Then its decided." Kenshin said." We'll go to the opera tonight and have a good time."  
"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Yelled Binsoku, Spinning in a circle with her arms out.  
~~  
Setsuna: If you wanna know what happens next, you'll have to give me a couple of reveiws....  
*audience throws knifes at her*  
Setsuna: JESUB CRIMENY!00 . well fine. just a couple. but some! I can't live off one person forever!!;_;( Thanx for the support, BINSOKU!^-^) 


	5. Another Loss

12:00 am that night....  
With a sigh, Cichiri got out of the limozine that she had rented. " Why must I be on duty...?" Was all that went through Cichiri's head as they walked into the opera house.  
"What's wrong Cichiri?" Binsoku asked as they got to their seats.  
"I don't like this.... I don't like this at all."  
"Why not?"Binsoku asked and looked very puzzled.  
" I don't know...It just seems too coincidental..."  
With a small chuckle, Kenshin responded,"doesn't it, though."  
I don't like how they don't serve Sake at these kinds of events...."Was all that sanosuke was concerned about.  
Rolling her eyes, Cichiri made a small 'pish' sound and sat at her spot. Just then, the opera started.  
~Act 1, scene 1~  
A princess walked into the room. "Hello?" She asked, looking really scared. Her dress was blood red with black stains. The room had cobwebs hanging in every corner and a skeleton by the door. All of a sudden, a green light filled the room and everybody except the Kenshingumi spontaneously combusted, or set on fire.  
"What the HELL!?" Cichiri yelled and pushed Kenshin."Get the hell out of here!"She screamed.   
They had no choice but to run. They ran until they got outside. There, Some ambulances and squad cars were outside.  
"Stop there!" One officer said, and he and the other cops pointed guns at the Kenshingumi.  
"Don't shoot!"Cichiri yelled."I'm a cop." she said and pulled out her badge.  
"Since when... Are you a cop?"Kenshin asked, concerned, and cocked an eyebrow.  
With no trust to the other cops, who had put their guns down, she responded,"Since after the revolution."  
"Is anybody alive in there? Anyone at all?"  
With a tear of fear, Binsoku responded,"I think we're it...."  
"I think it was a trap set by the people who killed Ms. Megumi and Yahiko." Kenshin whispered.  
Looking around, Cichiri finally noticed something."Where's Sano?!"  
"Holy-!"Was all that came from Binsoku's mouth as the trio High-tailed it back into the opera house.  
One thing they did find was a sign that read 'FREE BEER!'  
"Yah, but...." Cichiri said with a tear with fear that they might have lost another friend."Where's Sano?"  
Running up, Binsoku cried, "I found him."Breathing hard.  
"Where is he?"Kenshin asked with hope.  
"He's...over by the stage...and he's dead, like the rest of the audience..."  
Breathing really hard now, Cichiri squeaked,"It was a trap..."  
"And whoever's responsible..." Kenshin said and closed his eyes,"Does not like us much..." 


	6. Revealing A Secret

Later that night, back at the kenshingumi's-or what was left of it- cozy little apartment on s.main in New York City...  
"I don't believe it..."Cichiri sighed and sipped her tea."I don't frikin' believe it..."  
"Nor do I."Kenshin said sitting down at the kitchen table."But people like us have to accept death for what it is..." Kenshin began a speech, but his voice trailed off as he looked across the table toward the refrigerator.  
"I think,"Binsoku said, sitting down herself and getting into the conversation," that he died for the best. Think of it this way," She responded to the others' hurted and confused looks,"we'll save a lot of money, since we wont have to buy all that much sake anymore...Aw, who the hell am I kidding? I miss him already..."  
"I think we all do, Ms.Binsoku."Kenshin responded and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
Trying to cheer the two up, Cichiri responded," He had a lot of friends.... Thank god, only six of them pressed charges..."She finished off with a small giggle. To that, Kenshin responded with an 'oh my god you're so immature' look.  
"Ahem." Cichiri said, clearing her throat."So who do you guys think is behind all this BS?"She asked and put her tea down."I don't think Kaurou has the guts, Jine is already dead...." She said, going through the possible answers.  
"Oh my god..."Binsoku said, wide-eyed" I just noticed something...Megumi, Yahiko, and sano...."  
"What is it?"Cichiri said more concerned now.  
"They all died...on their own birthdays."  
The trio was quiet now...deep in thought."I'm next, then."Came Cichiri's scared little voice."3 days..."  
Kenshin was the first person who acted, and got his jacket."We have to find this guy before that day, then, don't we?"  
Doing the same, Binsoku added,"Yah. Cichiri," Binsoku said, helping Cichiri out of her chair,"I don't want you to die..."  
"I don't want to die either, but..."Cichiri said facing Kenshin,"If I do, you guys have to promise to accept it, and not do anything about it, and just find them."Cichiri said, looking at them seriously.  
"I can't promise that..."Kenshin said angrily and went to start the car.  
With a sigh, Binsoku followed him, and sat in the back seat assuming that Cichiri was Kenshin's lover.  
Cichiri got in too, with a small 'hmm', and that was all. Then Kenshin pulled out of the driveway.  
"So, where are we going, ladies?"Kenshin asked once they had gotten to Main Street.  
"I hear Central Park is going to have a concert for that girl who did lead in the play."Binsoku said."How about we go there?"  
"No,"Cichiri questioned,"Shouldn't we go back to the opera house and investigate a little more?"  
"Yah,"Binsoku agreed,"Go there, Kenny." She said with a chuckle and poked him in the back of the head.  
"Please don't call me that." Kenshin said as the trio was close to the opera house.  
Trying her best to sound disappointed, Binsoku groaned and added to her remark, "oh, o-k..."  
Walking into the opera house, whose doors had been nailed shut but were opened again, she saw a grown woman at the stage, standing facing the door.  
"HEY! What the hell are you doing here?" Cichiri yelled and ran toward the woman,"Get OUTTA here! It's dangerous!"  
"I-"the woman fell silent at the sight of Kenshin and Binsoku. "I'm sorry."She said again. "I'm an L.A.P.D here in training. I just wanted to see what things were like in the opera house after what happened. I'll leave."She said almost whispering and got off the stage.  
"Wait," Cichiri said, turning around,"What's your name?"  
"My name? Uh.... Uh...."She said and panicked."Are you going to report me?"  
With a laugh, Cichiri responded friendly,"No! I just want to know your name!"  
"Oh."The woman smiled,"Its Kaite. Kaite Whrit."  
"Thanks, Kaite."Kenshin said and pointed to the door."But please go before you get hurt."  
"OK!"Kaite said happily and ran up the steps to the door and exited.  
"Do you think..."Binsoku thought a loud,"That SHE might have some thing to do with it?"  
"I don't think so;"Cichiri responded and went on the stage."She's just a girl who needs a job. Like that girl who calls herself 'Battosai's Angel..."Cichiri said with a chuckle at 'Battosai's Angel'.  
~  
BA: WHO WANSTA KNOW!!! I DO HAVE A JOB SO MLEH!  
~  
"Battosai's who?"Kenshin asked, confused.  
"My creator...."Cichiri added and help Binsoku up.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."Seeing something behind the curtains going backstage she pulled out her gun like it was a reflex test."HEY! I told you to get out of here, Kaite!"  
No answer.  
"Kaite?"Kenshin asked and started towards the curtains."Is that you?"Pulling back a curtain, he revealed a small hole in the floor."Whazzis?"  
"What's what?"Binsoku asked and walked over hurrily. Cichiri was the last one over."  
"Don't go down there yet."Cichiri beckoned,"I don't know if we can trust that or not, and where it goes. Lets see if we can find some doors or something first. Go through all our options."  
"I agree,"Kenshin added and ran toward one side of the theater."I'll check over here, Binsoku can check the other side, and Cichiri"He said, facing her,"You're the bravest and most legal one of all of us, so you should go where you like."   
"I'm gonna check backstage. That's where I saw that.... Thing, going to."She said, shaking and pulling her gun back out.  
Quickly, Binsoku asked, "When you gat your badge, do you get a permit for that thing?"  
"Uh."Cichiri said, thinking,"I think so...he, I HOPE so."She said with a chuckle and went backstage.  
About five minutes later, Cichiri screamed,"HOLY MATROMONY, MOUSEMAN!"  
Running backstage, Kenshin and Binsoku found Cichiri... And a parrot was flying around her head. The parrot was saying,"Kaurou, Kauru, Kauru! BWAK!"  
"Get it away from MY HEAD!!!!"Cichiri screamed at the top of her lungs and swatted at it, running around and screaming.  
Kenshin couldn't help but to laugh. He grabbed it by its tail and shoved it back on its cage.  
"Where'd it come from?"Binsoku asked when she stopped laughing.  
"HEY! I may be a cop, but cops can't handle things like obnoxious parrots!"  
"Oh, really?"Binsoku asked and cocked her eyebrow.  
"Yes, REALLY!" Cichiri said and cowered behind Kenshin. Moving, Kenshin pointed,  
"Parrot."  
"AH!"Cichiri screamed and hid behind Kenshin. "Keepitawayfromme!"Cichiri said, talking as fast as she could. Regaining her senses and realizing there WAS no parrot; Cichiri went towards the other side with a sigh."Hey,"Cichiri said,"I found something."She said, feeling around.  
"What's wrong, Cichiri?"Binsoku asked, and looked at the hole Cichiri was feeling around."It's lit up."  
"Yah, but...I'm blind."Cichiri said and cautiously stood up and grabbed something.  
"I thought you could see, though!"Binsoku yelled."How did you see that-Kaite-girl?"  
"I heard her breathing. My other senses are so advanced it almost makes up for it."  
"Oh."Binsoku said, slowly and nodded."Kenshin did you-?"She stopped herself from finishing as Kenshin nodded. 


End file.
